Trust Without Spells
by D-chan
Summary: HPSM. Sequel to Crushes Without Spells. When Draco Malfoy is ordered to sacrifice Usagi to the Dark Lord, an order sent by his very own father, can he bring himself to do it? And how does Harry get mixed up in it? The relationship chart gets complicated!


**Trust Without Spells**

_Written by D-chan_

~ * ~

As their year at Hogwarts drew near the end, none of the fifth years expected the single order that would change all their lives.

It was a letter from Lucius Malfoy, sent to his son, of course. Later certain Gryffindors would catch wind of it, since it concerned one of their very own witches.

The dark owl flew into the Great Hall at the same time all the others did. Some did a few swoops before they landed in front of their master, dropping letters on their plates. Others didn't have a message but received a treat anyway (with a few exceptions, particularly at the Slytherin table).

The dark owl dropped a parchment on Draco Malfoy's plate. He shooed it away with his hand, scowling. He picked it up and opened it, and to his surprise it was from his father.

A new issue has come up with the Dark Lord. We need a witch sacrifice, preferably a close companion of Potter. Reply by owl.

~ L. Malfoy

Draco Malfoy's brow knotted at this and he chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. He knew whom Harry Potter cared about most and that was Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi was a first year witch but she'd come at the age of fourteen, a very rare occurrence indeed. At first sight Malfoy had dismissed her, thinking her weak especially when the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor, a Slytherin's worst enemy.

Then he happened to come across her one night midway into the year. At first she had been cold, which had surprised him because she'd shown no fear. It was that night he began to have respect for a Gryffindor. It was also the only time he'd shown respect. It was also the time he'd first kissed someone, and that had been her... Usagi Tsukino.

Then only a mere couple of weeks later he had insulted the whole Gryffindor team, which had made her so angry she'd slapped him. He cornered her later in the Gryffindor common room and was completely furious at first. Somehow their argument ended with a kiss, which had been interrupted by Hermione Granger. Then Ron Weasely and Harry Potter had also found out, although the latter two had been convinced it was a Love Potion that made Usagi feel that way towards Malfoy.

Shortly afterwards Usagi learned that Harry Potter had a crush on her as well, which only added to the hatred Malfoy and Harry already had towards each other.

It grew even worse when Harry initiated a duel of magic. Malfoy had accepted without a thought, his old pride swelling up again. He was a pureblood AND he was a Malfoy. He could defeat Harry Potter.

What he hadn't expected, though, was for Granger and Weasely to attack them both and throw them. He still remembered how he'd hit the ground hard and how the word REVENGE had spun around in his mind... and then Usagi's voice. Screaming his name. It had shocked him so badly he didn't know what to do except lie there. The concern in her dark blue eyes nearly tore him apart.

Now, though, Draco Malfoy scowled and quickly pocketed the parchment before Crabbe or Goyle tried to look at it. If his father wanted someone he would gladly sacrifice him or her. After all, Lucius Malfoy DID know that Granger and Potter were close friends, right? There would be no problems, none at all.

How wrong he was.

* * *

"Two more weeks until we leave," Harry said one morning in a sad voice.

Ron and Hermione both looked sympathetic. "It's only a couple of months," Hermione tried to reassure him. "And before you know it we'll be back! Besides, aren't you going to Ron's before the next year starts?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

Usagi glanced at them across the common room. Ron and Hermione hadn't talked as much to her since the duel between Harry and Malfoy a month ago. She sighed and turned back to her homework, frowning.

She could understand Hermione and Ron's shock. She, a Gryffindor, willingly chose Draco Malfoy over Harry Potter. She should have been expecting the extent of their shock as well but she obviously felt that she wasn't smart enough to do so. Luckily, no one else knew about the complicated love triangle.

Harry also had a crush on Usagi, which she had learned a couple weeks after Malfoy had first kissed her. Of course, Hermione told Usagi once she realized her and Malfoy's situation. Usagi cared about Harry, but then again she barely knew him. And her care wasn't as deep or heartfelt as what she felt for Draco Malfoy.

She knew where her loyalties SHOULD lie... With Harry and the Gryffindors. That was the group the Sorting Hat had selected her to be in and she personally thought it must have been far more pleasant to be in Gryffindor. They were kind to her and most of them didn't mind helping her if she needed it.

But her heart, she felt, belonged with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin or not. It had started with attraction, yes, but after that night, which had occurred barely over a month and a half ago, had shown a new side to him she hadn't imagined possible. He could never be as gentle or kind as Harry, she knew, but he would always have his own way of showing his feelings, however cruel or odd they seemed on the outside. He wasn't quite capable being completely devoted and loving; Usagi knew other things might most likely come before her. But that was a chance she was willing to take.

Something was bothering her, though. Uneasiness had started in the pit of her stomach that morning and hadn't gone away as the day went by, no matter how hard she tried to bury herself in her schoolwork. Hermione, Ron and Harry all seemed to have noticed but kept a distance. Thinking back on it, Usagi wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

Looking across the room again, Usagi noticed that they quieted as she did so. Glaring daggers at them, she shut her book and grabbed her parchments and quill as well, storming up the stairs to her room.

Ron winced as a door slammed shut and a few shouts if indignation ensued. "I guess we're too obvious..."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed.

Harry gazed at the spot Usagi had been glumly. It had been nearly a month now and Malfoy was as nasty as ever towards the Gryffindors, even Usagi. But Usagi was the only one who didn't seem quite so offended. In fact, she was always struggling to hide the softness her eyes always took on when she looked at him. Harry felt like kicking something hard and solid.

"I just don't understand it," he said quietly.

Ron nodded vigorously. "I mean, MALFOY..."

"A Slytherin," Hermione added.

"The prefect Slytherin," Harry corrected dully.

"I'm really sorry, Harry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault..." With that he gathered his things and stood.

"Hey," Ron protested. "Where are you going? We haven't finished our chess match yet!"

Hermione, not as oblivious to Harry's wanting to be alone, quickly said, "I'll take over. You look tired, Harry. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Sure... Thanks..." he mumbled, dragging himself up the stairs. Something wrong was happening. Somewhere in Hogwarts something horribly wrong was taking place and there wasn't a thing he could do about it...

* * *

He seems to be particularly close with that Mudblood, Hermione Granger. She ought to be suitable for the Dark Lord's liking.

~ Draco

Draco Malfoy smirked as he signed the paper. Not only would he be ridding himself of a Gryffindor nuisance, he wouldn't have to sacrifice Usagi either. Besides, what did his father know about the blonde girl anyway? She was a first year and barely even known of around the Hogwarts castle. In his mind, it was perfect.

He made his way up to the owlry, plastering an impassive expression on his face. It was near time for lights-out but he didn't care. He walked up to his own owl, eyes narrowing to slits as he attached the parchment to the owl and carried it to the window. "Go find my father," he said brusquely. The owl gave a small hoot and spread its wings, flying away into the dark.

Malfoy turned on his heal and walked out, feeling smug about the whole thing. He'd outsmarted his own father and his father would never know of it! It would certainly be something to brag about after the Dark Lord had his prey.

"What are you doing out, Malfoy?"

He paused and turned to see Professor Snape staring down his nose at him. "I just got back from sending my father a notice," he said calmly. "I hope that's all right, Professor."

Snape scowled. "I'll let you off with a warning. Get to bed."

"Of course."

Even as he made his way back to the Slytherin area without thought, the sinking feeling he'd gotten when his father had sent the first message didn't dissipate. He tried to ignore it. After all, he'd suggested Hermione Granger. His father knew what a pain she was and that any Slytherin would be just as glad to get rid of her as they would any Gryffindor.

He paused in front of the portrait and opened his mouth to give the password until he heard someone hiss, "Draco!"

He spun around; eyes narrowing in the direction the voice had come from. "Are you wearing Potter's cloak again?" he growled.

"Just come here!"

He walked obediently to the source of the voice, hand reaching out into the air. He finally touched something soft and pulled it back. Usagi smiled at him and he couldn't suppress his shudder. "Take off the rest of that thing," he snapped. "It's weird to see your head floating there." It also reminded him of the one time during third year Potter had snuck into Hogsmeade using the Invisibility Cloak. When tripping one of Malfoy's lackeys the hood had fallen and his face had floated in midair. He remembered screaming and bolting from the area to tell Professor Snape.

Usagi giggled and instead of taking the cloak off, she pulled him forward and wrapped it around him as well. Draco remembered the last time she'd done that they had been hiding from Filch. He smirked slightly in remembrance; not only did Filch not catch them, it had, in a way, help him decide to kiss her.

Although, when he had originally planned to do that it was meant to hurt her.

"I haven't seen much of you in a month," Usagi whispered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Can't wait till summer, can you?"

She frowned. "Harry... he still..."

Draco Malfoy snorted. "Did you come to me just to talk about Potter?"

She flushed. "Well, no, I--"

"Then shut up." He pulled her as close as she could get right then and kissed her, their first full kiss in over a month. Their first full kiss ever. Come to think of it. He'd pushed her away the first time and the second time Hermione Granger had interrupted them.

With one hand Usagi gripped the folds of the cloak and slipped her other arm around him even after he broke the kiss. She rested her head against him and smiled. "So," she finally whispered. "Are we going to see each other this summer?"

"I don't know," he muttered. At her hurt expression he said, "Well, why don't you ask my father?"

She paled somewhat. "I see..."

"Yeah," he said flatly. "It would be pretty damn hard."

She frowned. "Well... we'll still be able to contact each other, right?"

"Sure..." What was wrong with him? Why didn't he feel so certain? Malfoy scowled inwardly, but aloud he said, "Better get going."

"Okay." She pulled away, slipping the cloak off him in the process. Glancing around, Malfoy was relieved to see no one close by. "Bye," he heard her whisper and then he was sure she had left.

Even as he silently slipped into bed, Draco Malfoy knew his father's response would be bad. How, he wasn't sure... but he knew it would be.

* * *

The Granger girl will not do, says the Dark Lord. He says that there is a much more treasured Gryffindor witch there by the name of Usagi Tsukino. She is also of pure blood.

Bring her. She will do perfectly.

~ L. Malfoy

Draco Malfoy paled visibly, which was surprising, of course. _'How did they find out about Usagi?!'_ his mind raged. _'How?!'_

Draco had always known his father was with the Dark Lord and he didn't really care, either. The man didn't love him and he didn't love him back. He had been ready to sacrifice even himself for the Dark Lord's sake... but not Usagi. It hurt him to think of Usagi being killed.

Scowling, Malfoy rolled up the parchment, ignoring all conversation around him. His insides felt cold, however, and he also felt faintly sick. How could he turn in Usagi? And yet... how could he disobey his father? He'd always held a lot of pride for the man, not love, maybe, but certainly pride. And, he even admitted this to himself, admiration.

Sacrificing Usagi should have been the right solution. There had to be a purpose behind it, maybe to rid Draco of a distraction. Would Usagi be considered a distraction? Yes, he realized. To any other Slytherin, she would be.

He didn't have a choice in the matter. He would have to kill Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

Usagi looked so happy that it nearly killed him. "Really?" she said excitedly. "We're going to tell him?"

"Yes," he said, lying through his teeth.

"Wow," she whispered. "Do you... Do you really think he'd accept it?"

"As long as you're not a Mudblood... Sorry," he said quickly at the look on her face. "As long as you're a pure-blood... And just... Don't mention you're in Gryffindor. Yet."

Usagi was smiling brilliantly. "I can't wait to meet your father, Draco. And even if things do go badly, the worst he can do is curse me, right?"

_'If only,'_ Draco Malfoy thought furiously. Outwardly, though, he merely gave a short nod.

As they walked down the Hogwarts hallways, ignoring the few people there, a sudden thought occurred to Usagi. "Draco?" He made a small noise to show he was listening. "Is your father going to meet me here?"

"... Sort of."

She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He cursed inwardly. The word had slipped out before he could stop himself.

"What is it? Can I help? Are you nervous?"

"It's not important, you can't help and, yes, I'm nervous, but that's not the reason," he said shortly.

"Then what--"

"Look, Usagi, would you please get off my case?!" He saw her flinch and then he spoke quietly. "Look, it's nothing I can't handle. Just... let me deal with it, okay?"

Usagi nodded but didn't speak again for a long while. She noticed that the halls grew more deserted as they walked, colder and damper. She shivered a little, bringing her hands up to her arms. The ice seemed to seep through the seams of her robes and cling to her skin.

Malfoy stopped suddenly, turning to his right. His hand rested on the head of a particularly ugly looking statue, his knuckles white as he clutched the small marble head. Usagi looked up at him and saw that his cold eyes were narrowed, his lips whiter than the rest of his face. She placed a hand on his arm and he jerked suddenly, glancing at her.

She frowned slightly, not in anger but in confusion and realization all at the same time. "I'm not here to meet your father, am I?"

"No," he muttered. "Not really."

"Then..." She hesitated, looking as if she didn't want to know, but swallowed and finished, "Why are we here?"

Malfoy pulled out his wand, his cold blue eyes in shadow. "Forgive me..." he muttered, waving the wand at her. "_Locomoter Mortis_," he commanded. Usagi's legs froze, locked together. She didn't flinch though, simply looked at him. Malfoy refused to meet her eyes, hand twisting the head on the small statue. There was a loud grinding sound and Usagi watched in amazement as the wall split apart. Then came a blast of heat that was to hot she yelped.

"Did you bring her?" a cold voice asked as a body stepped out from the fiery depths. The blonde witch's eyes widened as a man that looked like an older version of Draco Malfoy stepped out.

"Yes," Draco responded, eyeing the man that could only be his father with anger. Usagi then understood... He didn't want to do this; it was under his father's orders.

"I understand," she whispered. Draco looked at her sharply, surprise flickering underneath the ice in his eyes. Then he looked away.

Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Whatever you understand, you'll understand it a lot better after your time with the Dark Lord."

"The... Dark Lord?" she whispered, fear transparent in her eyes. "Voldemort?" She didn't flinch as she said the name.

Lucius gripped her shoulder tightly, aimed his own wand _'Where did he get that?'_ Usagi wondered) and said, "_Finite Incantem_." It was if a pressure was lifted from her legs and she could walk again. She dimly wondered if that was how it felt to be free of paralysis.

"Go," he said coldly to Draco. "I can handle it from here."

Draco gritted his teeth together before he said, "Fine," through his teeth and turned away. There was the echo of footsteps and the loud grinding of the wall sliding back into place.

He'd done it.

Draco Malfoy slowly turned his head to look at the wall. A shudder he could not hold back ran through him and the next thing he knew he was running. Blindly. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get away from what he'd done...

What he'd done... He'd signed Usagi's death paper... Turned her over to the Dark Lord... Chose his father over her... He'd killed her; he was a murderer, a murderer...

Malfoy was so distracted that he didn't see Harry Potter until it was too late. They collided.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, straightening his glasses on his nose and narrowing his sharp green eyes. "What are you doing?"

Trembling, Malfoy looked back at his, pale blue eyes wild. "... Killed her..." he said in a strangled voice.

"What?" Harry demanded. Either the light was playing tricks on him or Draco Malfoy looked a lot paler than even he should have.

"He's going to kill her..."

"Usagi?" Harry yelped, a sudden cold wash of adrenaline pouring over him. "Who? Where?"

"Father..."

"What?!" Harry grasped Malfoy's shoulders, dimly surprised that the other boy didn't try to pull away. "How did your father get to her?" The guilty look on Malfoy's face answered his question. "You didn't," he whispered.

"I did," Malfoy admitted, looking furious with himself.

Harry shook him roughly. "How could you?" he shouted. "How?!"

"You don't understand!" Malfoy nearly screamed. "He's my father! My father's a powerful influence on everyone--"

"Including yourself?" Harry cut in.

"Apparently so!" Taking a deep, ragged breath, Malfoy said quietly, "Listen carefully, Potter, because I'm never going to say this again. I need your help."

"W... what?"

Draco snarled. "Do I need to--"

"Where is she?" Harry interrupted.

Draco picked himself up and, without a word, turned and ran in the same direction he'd come from. Harry quickly followed suit until he'd caught up with him.

"So," he panted. "How exactly did all of this happen?"

"I don't know," Draco replied darkly. "Father said the Dark Lord--"

"So you ARE teamed up with Voldemort!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Draco all but roared. "The Dark Lord wanted a witch sacrifice from Gryffindor! Father asked me to provide one!"

"So you 'provided' Usagi?" Harry said, voice sarcastic even as they ran. They turned a sharp corner and he nearly lost his balance.

"No. I offered to bring that Granger girl first. Father somehow found out about Usagi... something about... pure-blood." Draco was starting to get winded.

"You offered Hermione?!"

"Hey, I didn't want to offer Usagi, even if she DID mean a lot to you!" Draco snarled.

"How did they find out about Usagi then?"

"How the hell should I know?" Draco came to an abrupt stop, his chest heaving as he took each breath. His cold eyes glanced at Harry. "Here."

Harry would only see a blank wall. "What?"

Draco didn't answer, simply reached out and touched the statue's head again. With a small grunt, he twisted it. The squeal of rock against rock sounded in Harry's ears, making him clasp his hands over them to block it out. "Here," he repeated.

Harry frowned skeptically, wondering if this was one of Draco Malfoy's traps. But when his nemesis walked straight into the curling red fog behind the wall, he decided this was definitely a serious matter. He stepped into the room, coughing almost instantly as the fog tried to choke him.

"Potter," he heard a voice snap to his right. He squinted and could barely make out Draco's form. "Quit fooling around and get over here!" Still choking, Harry stumbled towards the voice until he could see Draco. The other boy regarded him coldly before turning and walking straight ahead. Harry had to walk quickly to keep up with him until he realized Malfoy had broken off into a run.

Cursing silently he, too, ran. Gradually the fog began to fade into mist but he didn't realize it was completely gone until he bumped into a still figure. He winced and glanced over at Malfoy, who looked angry and frightened at the same time.

"Draco?" Lucius Malfoy said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"Undoing a mistake, Father," Draco said coldly.

"Mistake?" Lucius sneered. "You think there was a mistake in bringing that witch girl here?"

"You were serious," Harry whispered in surprise.

"Of course I was serious!" Draco snarled.

Lucius promptly forgot about his son. "Potter," he said softly. "Harry Potter." The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "So you've brought him to me as well?"

"No," Draco said, startling his father. "I brought him... To help me."

"To WHAT?!"

"Draco? Harry?"

Everyone glanced over to where a surprised Usagi was. Draco was amazed to see her alive. She was bound tightly to a thick pole, but she was definitely alive.

"Usagi!" Harry moved to step closer to her but a sudden shock coursed through his body. He winced and stumbled back, looking up to see Lucius Malfoy aiming his wand at him.

"Not another move, Potter," he spat. "Or I kill your girlfriend here."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Usagi insisted while Harry snapped, "She's not my girlfriend!" But Draco's shout of, "She is NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" drowned out the other two protests.

Lucius scowled at his son. "What's this?" he drawled, circling around what could be the miniature copy of himself. The only difference was that Draco's eyes held determination and anger while Lucius's held contempt and amusement. "Have you... Perhaps taken a LIKING to this witch girl? Have you, perhaps, fallen in love with her?" He sneered. "Don't be ridiculous, boy. She's a filthy, slimy Gryffindor. She's beneath us--"

Draco whipped his wand up so it was aimed at his father's face. Lucius only looked mildly surprised. "I would rather lay my life down for her," he stated icily, "Than give you and the Dark Lord my loyalties, especially if those loyalties meant killing her!"

"You'll be sorry you said that," Lucius said calmly, also raising his wand. However, before he attacked, Draco screamed an attack that he should never had screamed.

"_CRUSIO!_"

Usagi gasped as he used the Unforgivable Curse, the one entitled Cruiatus Curse. It caused pain and torture within one's body, which was exactly what it was doing to Lucius Malfoy. He's dropped his wand and fell to the floor, loud, piercing shrieks erupting from his mouth as he writhed on the ground. Draco stared at him, trembling. Harry seized the opportunity to run over to Usagi and untie the ropes. She fell with a thud to the ground and Harry helped her up. "Thanks," she gasped.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he brought you here..."

Usagi ignored him, walking over to Draco. Harry felt hurt as she did so. How could she still love him after what he'd done?

"Draco," she whispered. "Cancel the spell. We have to get out of here."

Draco Malfoy nodded, the cold spark returning to his eyes. "_Finite Incantem_," he said loudly, canceling the spell. Lucius was unconscious on the floor now but Usagi felt cold chills on the back of her neck. Then...

"Usagi, GET DOWN!"

Without thinking, Draco encircled an arm around her midsection and threw her to the ground. Usagi landed hard and winced in pain but it was just as well. A cold, icy wind just barely passed over her body. "Is that...?" she heard Draco asked faintly.

"Voldemort!" Harry bellowed. "Malfoy, quick, get her OUT of here!"

Not caring that he was following the orders of his enemy, Draco Malfoy grabbed Usagi by the wrist and yanked her up, instantly beginning to run. She stumbled and he shouted, "Run, damn it!" She quickly regained her balance and tried to follow him the best she could, gripping his wrist back tightly so she wouldn't lose him.

She couldn't see him in the thick red fog and it grew even worse as the fog darkened to almost black. She choked as it tried to creep into her throat, thick as smoke. Finally they emerged into the hallway and Usagi fell to her knees, coughing horribly. Draco seemed to be trying to stifle his own coughs, watching her to make sure she was all right. She managed to give him a weak smile before she remembered something.

"No!" she cried. "Harry's still in there!"

She tried to stand but Draco pressed down on her shoulders. "Are you insane?" he demanded. "If you go back there you'll die."

She began to cry. "I can't leave him there to die!"

Draco scowled. "He's survived the Dark Lord five times already, he should be able to--"

"I'm going to go get him!" She stood up but was roughly pushed back as Malfoy blocked her way.

"No."

She glared at him. "I can't leave him there to die! Even if he does defeat him, he'll be weak and caught there in all that smoke..." Tears fell down her face and she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "All of this over him?" His only response was a tormented wail and he growled. "Fine. Stay here, I'll get him."

She raised her head, startled. "What?!" He was already running back in. "NO!" she screamed. "DRACO!" She received no response and she bowed her head. "I didn't mean for you to..." she whispered. It felt as if her heart was shattering, shattering into a million pieces. She slowly slid to the ground, only stopping the fall with her hands. Tears cascaded down her face and a few drops splashed on the floor.

After what seemed like hours of crying she heard a scrape of feet and looked up. The fog was pitch black now and had long ago seeped into the hallways, curling and weaving around the ceiling. But when two figures emerged from the smoke she thought she would burst into tears all over again.

"Harry! Draco!" she cried, knocking them both over as she tried to embrace them both at the same time. "I was so worried about you," she said to Harry, tears welling up again.

He coughed loudly, a smile lighting up his scuffed face. "I'm fine," he croaked.

"I'm glad," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Then she turned to Malfoy, who looked just as messed up, and slapped him on the head.

"Hey!" he growled. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me to death!" she shot back tearfully. "You stupid JERK! I thought you would DIE!" This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, trying to sound annoyed but it came out in a whisper. "I can't die. I'm about as immortal as Potter over there."

Usagi pulled away from them both, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "You shouldn't have come for me," she scolded, but her voice was shaking. "Then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"And you would be dead," Malfoy reminded her, raising a sooty eyebrow.

"I'm not about to just let you die, Usagi," Harry said softly. "You're important to me... To us," he added almost thoughtfully.

She sniffed. "You're both really stupid," she said. Harry winced and Malfoy scowled. "But I'm glad you're all right." She giggled. "Now my only problem is how to get you both to Madam Pomfrey's."

"I can walk," Malfoy stated, standing up. "It's Potter that needs help."

Harry looked up at him through dirty glasses; surprised that Malfoy was actually telling Usagi to help him. Usagi looked equally surprised but said nothing, simply pulled Harry to his feet and put his arm around her shoulder. "You're sure you can walk?" she said to Malfoy.

"Yes," he said coldly, although as they slowly made their way down the long corridors he limped on his right leg.

"What are we going to tell everybody?" she asked.

"That Voldemort's back," Harry said hoarsely. "It's the truth, anyway."

"And you defeated him," she said, admiration shining in her eyes.

Harry hesitated. "Actually... Malfoy helped," he admitted.

She blinked, looking over at the blond Slytherin boy. "You did?"

Malfoy scowled. "Yes. But don't tell anyone I did it to save Potter's life. They'll think I'm losing it even more."

"He went to save you because he wouldn't let me do it," Usagi stage-whispered to Harry.

"Really?" She nodded and he smiled at her. "Thanks for your concern."

"Of course," she said softly. "You're both very important to me."

Harry frowned. "But you still love him, huh?"

Usagi's eyes grew troubled. "Well... Yes." But the look she was giving him nearly made his heart skip a beat. She'd seen him in a new light and, although Harry knew he shouldn't be celebrating since this would cause problems for Usagi, she seemed to love them both.

"You'll get through it," Harry said.

She nodded. "I know." Then she stopped and raised a hand to knock on Madam Pomfrey's door, but the woman beat her by opening the door.

She clucked her tongue. "My, my, what happened this time?" Then she noticed that Malfoy was in their company and sighed. "Both of them again, eh?" She sighed heavily. "Well, don't just stand there, get in here!"

"We... Ran into Vold-- You-Know-Who," Harry corrected himself.

"Both of you?" Madam Pomfrey asked in disbelief as she fought to keep Malfoy still. "Boy, stop squirming!"

"Yeah," Harry muttered as Usagi helped him onto a bed. "Both of us."

"I'm surprised you lived," Madam Pomfrey said, mostly directing it to Malfoy.

"So am I," Malfoy mumbled and yelped, glaring at the woman. "That HURT!"

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt so much!" she snapped.

Usagi shook her head, a smile on her face. She slipped out of the room unnoticed and slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, only stopping once to wash the tearstains off her face in a Girl's bathroom.

"Usagi," Hermione greeted as she walked in. "Where's Harry?"

Usagi hesitated. "In the hospital room. He and Malfoy ran into Voldemort--"

"You-Know-Who?!" Ron interrupted. "Harry's okay, right?"

Usagi frowned faintly. "Yes, and Malfoy." Then she smiled. "I'm sure he'd love for you two to visit."

"Yeah. Good idea," Ron agreed, abandoning his chessboard and running out. Hermione stared at Usagi for a long moment before she, too walked out.

Usagi sighed heavily as she finally collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes. She was in no better a situation than she had been before. Now she loved two boys. Suddenly even Snape's class looked blissfully wonderful compared to her problem...

~ * ~

~ to be continued... hopefully ~


End file.
